England national football team records
Appearances ;Most appearances :'''Peter Shilton''', 125, 25 November 1970 – 7 July 1990 ;Other centurions :'''Wayne Rooney''', 119, 12 February 2003 – 11 November 2016 :'''David Beckham''', 115, 1 September 1996 – 14 October 2009 :'''Steven Gerrard''', 114, 31 May 2000 – 24 June 2014 :'''Bobby Moore''', 108, 20 May 1962 – 14 November 1973 :'''[[James Harrison]]''', 108, 5 September 2009 – 26 March 2017 :'''Ashley Cole''', 107, 28 March 2001 – 5 March 2014 :'''Bobby Charlton''', 106, 19 April 1958 – 14 June 1970 :'''Frank Lampard''', 106, 10 October 1999 – 24 June 2014 :'''Billy Wright''', 105, 28 September 1946 – 28 May 1959 :'''Ryan Wilson''', 104, 5 September 2009 – 26 March 2017 :'''George Moore''', 103, 5 September 2009 – 26 March 2017 :'''Jake Wyss''', 103, 5 September 2009 – 26 March 2017 :'''Liam Pryce''', 100, 10 October 2009 – 26 March 2017 :'''Thomas Atcherley''', 10 October 2009 – 26 March 2017 ;First player to reach 100 appearances :'''Billy Wright''', 11 April 1959, 1–0 vs. Scotland ;Fastest to reach 100 appearances :'''[[James Harrison]]''', 6 years 305 days, 5 September 2009 – 6 July 2016 ;Most consecutive appearances :'''James Harrison''', 80, 30 June 2013 – 26 March 2017 ;Most appearances as a substitute :'''Jermain Defoe''', 34, 31 March 2004 – 15 November 2013 ;Most consecutive appearances as a substitute :'''Owen Hargreaves''', 14, 1 June 2004 – 10 June 2006 ;Most appearances as a substitute without ever starting a game :'''Carlton Cole''', 7, 11 January 2009 – 3 March 2010 ;Most appearances without ever playing a complete game :'''Danny Murphy''', 9, 10 November 2001 – 16 November 2003 ;Most appearances in competitive matches (World Cup, European Championship and qualifiers) :'''Wayne Rooney''', 70, 29 March 2003 – 25 June 2016 ;Longest England career :'''Stanley Matthews''', 22 years 228 days, 29 September 1934 – 15 May 1957 ;Shortest England career :'''Martin Kelly''', 2 minutes, 26 May 2012, 1-0 vs. Norway ;Most consecutive appearances comprising entire England career :'''Roger Byrne''', 33, 3 April 1954 – 27 November 1957 ;Youngest player :'''Theo Walcott''', 17 years 75 days, 30 May 2006, 3-1 vs. Hungary ;Oldest player :'''Stanley Matthews''', 42 years 103 days, 15 May 1957, 4-1 vs. Denmark ;Oldest debutant :'''Alexander Morten''', 41 years 113 days, 8 March 1873, 4-2 vs. Scotland ;Oldest outfield debutant :'''Leslie Compton''', 38 years 64 days, 15 November 1950, 4-2 vs. Wales ;Most appearances at the World Cup finals :'''Peter Shilton''', 17, 16 June 1982 – 7 July 1990 ;Most appearances without ever playing at the World Cup finals :'''Dave Watson''', 65, 3 April 1974 – 2 June 1982 ;Appearances at three World Cup final tournaments :'''Tom Finney''', 1950, 1954 and 1958 :'''Billy Wright''', 1950, 1954 and 1958 :'''Bobby Charlton''', 1962, 1966 and 1970 :'''Bobby Moore''', 1962, 1966 and 1970 :'''Peter Shilton''', 1982, 1986 and 1990 :'''Bryan Robson''', 1982, 1986 and 1990 :'''Terry Butcher''', 1982, 1986 and 1990 :'''David Beckham''', 1998, 2002 and 2006 :'''Michael Owen''', 1998, 2002 and 2006 :'''Sol Campbell''', 1998, 2002 and 2006 :'''Ashley Cole''', 2002, 2006 and 2010 :'''Steven Gerrard''', 2006, 2010 and 2014 :'''Frank Lampard''', 2006, 2010 and 2014 :'''Wayne Rooney''', 2006, 2010 and 2014 ;Most non-playing selections for the World Cup finals :'''Alan Hodgkinson''', 2, 1958 and 1962 :'''George Eastham''', 2, 1962 and 1966 :'''Viv Anderson''', 2, 1982 and 1986 :'''Chris Woods''', 2, 1986 and 1990 :'''Nigel Martyn''', 2, 1998 and 2002 :'''Martin Keown''', 2, 1998 and 2002 :'''David James''', 2, 2002 and 2006 ;Oldest player to feature at the World Cup finals :'''Peter Shilton''', 40 years, 292 days, 7 July 1990, 1–2 vs. Italy ;Oldest outfield player to feature at the World Cup finals :'''Stanley Matthews''', 39 years, 145 days, 26 June 1954, 2–4 vs. Uruguay ;Youngest player to feature at the World Cup finals :'''Michael Owen''', 18 years, 183 days, 15 June 1998, 2–0 vs. Tunisia ;Oldest player to feature in a World Cup qualifying match :'''Stanley Matthews''', 42 years, 103 days, 5 May 1957, 4–1 vs. Denmark ;Youngest player to feature in a World Cup qualifying match :'''Wayne Rooney''', 18 years, 351 days, 9 October 2004, 2–0 vs. Wales ;First player to debut at the World Cup finals :'''Laurie Hughes''', 25 June 1950, 2–0 vs. Chile ;Last player to debut at the World Cup finals :'''Allan Clarke''', 7 June 1970, 1–0 vs. Czechoslovakia ;Most appearances at the European Championship finals :'''Gary Neville''', 11, 8 June 1996 – 24 June 2004 ;Most consecutive appearances at the European Championship finals :'''Thomas Atcherley''', 13, 11 June 2012 – 10 July 2016 :'''Andrew Collins''', 13, 11 June 2012 – 10 July 2016 :'''James Harrison''', 13, 11 June 2012 – 10 July 2016 :'''Joe Hart''', 13, 11 June 2012 – 10 July 2016 :'''Daniel Pritchard''', 13, 11 June 2012 – 10 July 2016 ;Most appearances without ever playing at the European Championship finals :'''Rio Ferdinand''', 81, 15 November 1997 – 4 June 2011 ;Appearances at three European Championship final tournaments :'''Tony Adams''', 1988, 1996 and 2000 :'''Alan Shearer''', 1992, 1996 and 2000 :'''Gary Neville''', 1996, 2000 and 2004 :'''Sol Campbell''', 1996, 2000 and 2004 :'''Steven Gerrard''', 2000, 2004 and 2012 :'''Wayne Rooney''', 2004, 2012 and 2016 ;Most non-playing selections for the European Championship finals :'''Tony Dorigo''', 2, 1988 and 1992 :'''Ian Walker''', 2, 1996 and 2004 ;Oldest player to feature at the European Championship finals :'''Peter Shilton''', 38 years, 271 days, 15 June 1988, 1–3 vs. Netherlands ;Oldest outfield player to feature at the European Championship finals :'''Stuart Pearce''', 34 years, 63 days, 26 June 1996, 1–1 vs. Germany ;Youngest player to feature at the European Championship finals :'''Wayne Rooney''', 18 years, 232 days, 13 June 2004, 1–2 vs. France ;Oldest player to feature in a European Championship qualifying match :'''David Seaman''', 39 years, 27 days, 16 October 2002, 2–2 vs. Macedonia ;Oldest outfield player to feature in a European Championship qualifying match :'''Stuart Pearce''', 37 years, 137 days, 8 September 1999, 0–0 vs. Poland ;Youngest player to feature in a European Championship qualifying match :'''Wayne Rooney''', 17 years, 156 days, 29 March 2003, 2–0 vs. Liechtenstein ;First player to debut at the European Championship finals :'''Tommy Wright''', 8 June 1968, 0–1 vs. Yugoslavia ;Most appearances on aggregate at the World Cup and European Championship finals :'''Ashley Cole''', 22, 2 June 2002 – 24 June 2012 ;Most appearances without ever playing at the World Cup finals or the European Championship finals :'''Emlyn Hughes''', 62, 5 November 1969 – 24 May 1980 ;Fewest appearances while still playing at the World Cup finals and European Championship finals :'''Tommy Wright''', 11, 8 June 1968 – 7 June 1970 ;Most appearances without ever being in a World Cup or European Championship finals squad :'''Mick Channon''', 46, 11 October 1972 – 7 September 1977 ;Most appearances without featuring in a competitive match :'''George Eastham''', 19, 8 May 1963 – 3 July 1966 ;Most Home International (British Championship) appearances :'''Billy Wright''', 38, 28 September 1946 – 11 April 1959 ;Most appearances without ever playing on a losing team :'''David Rocastle''', 14, 14 September 1988 – 17 May 1992 ;Most appearances without ever playing on a winning team :'''Tommy Banks''', 6, 18 May 1958 – 4 October 1958 ;Most appearances against a single opponent :'''Billy Wright''', 13 vs. Ireland/Northern Ireland, 28 September 1946 – 4 October 1958 and vs. Scotland, 12 April 1947 – 11 April 1959 ;Most appearances against a single non-British opponent :'''Alan Ball''', 8 vs. West Germany, 12 May 1965 – 12 March 1975 ;Most appearances at the old Wembley :'''Peter Shilton''', 52, 25 November 1970 – 22 May 1990 ;Most appearances at the new Wembley :'''Wayne Rooney''', 34, 13 October 2007 – 2 June 2016 ;Most appearances at a single non-English ground :'''Billy Wright''', 7, Windsor Park, Belfast, 28 September 1946 – 4 October 1958 ;Most appearances at a single non-British ground :'''Glenn Hoddle''', 5, Azteca Stadium, Mexico City, 6 June 1985 – 22 June 1986 :'''Kenny Sansom''', 5, Azteca Stadium, Mexico City, 6 June 1985 – 22 June 1986 ;Most consecutive years of appearances :'''David Seaman''', 15, 1988 to 2002 inclusive :'''Rio Ferdinand''', 15, 1997 to 2011 inclusive ;Most appearances in a single calendar year :'''[[James Harrison]]''', 19, 2016 ;Longest wait between appearances :'''Ian Callaghan''', 11 years 49 days, 20 July 1966, 2–0 vs. France – 7 September 1977, 0–0 vs. Switzerland ;Most tournaments appeared in consecutively :'''Sol Campbell''', 6, 1996 European Championships – 2006 World Cup ;Appearances in three separate decades :'''Sam Hardy''', 1900s, 1910s, 1920s :'''Jesse Pennington''', 1900s, 1910s, 1920s :'''Stanley Matthews''', 1930s, 1940s, 1950s :'''Bobby Charlton''', 1950s, 1960s, 1970s :'''Emlyn Hughes''', 1960s, 1970s, 1980s :'''Peter Shilton''', 1970s, 1980s, 1990s :'''Tony Adams''', 1980s, 1990s, 2000s :'''David Seaman''', 1980s, 1990s, 2000s :'''Wes Brown''', 1990s, 2000s, 2010s :'''Jamie Carragher''', 1990s, 2000s, 2010s :'''Rio Ferdinand''', 1990s, 2000s, 2010s :'''Emile Heskey''', 1990s, 2000s, 2010s :'''David James''', 1990s, 2000s, 2010s :'''Frank Lampard''', 1990s, 2000s, 2010s ;First player to make tournament appearances in three separate decades :'''Tony Adams''', 1988 European Championships; 1996 European Championships and 1998 World Cup; 2000 European Championships ;Most appearances on aggregate by a set of brothers :'''Gary''' and '''Philip Neville''', 144, 1995 – 2007 ;Most appearances in the same team by a set of brothers :'''Gary''' and '''Philip Neville''', 31, 23 May 1996 – 7 February 2007 ;Most consecutive appearances by an unchanged team :'''10''', 7 June 2014 – 8 September 2014 ;Appearances under most different managers :'''Gareth Barry''', 8, 31 May 2000 – 26 May 2012 ;First appearance by a player who had never played for an English club :'''Joe Baker''', of Hibernian, 18 November 1959, 2–1 vs. Northern Ireland ;First player to debut as a substitute :'''Norman Hunter''', 8 December 1965, 2–0 vs. Spain ;Last appearance by a player from outside the top division of a country :'''Wilfried Zaha''', 14 November 2012, 2–4 vs. Sweden ;Most appearances by a player from outside the top division of a country :'''Johnny Haynes''', 32, 2 October 1954 – 28 May 1959 ;Most appearances by a player from outside the top two divisions :'''Reg Matthews''', 5, 14 April 1956 – 6 October 1956 ;Most appearances by a player from outside the English League system :'''David Beckham''', 55, 20 August 2003 – 14 October 2009 ;Club providing the most England internationals in total :'''Tottenham Hotspur''', 75 (as of 26 March 2016) ;Most appearances per English club ;England starting XI based on appearances Biggest Wins Heaviest Loss